1. Technical Field
This device relates to tonneau covers for trucks and the like that use lightweight removable perimeter side rail frames on the truck beds with cross supports over which a flexible lightweight typically fabric cover is secured to the perimeter side rails providing a closure for the truck bed.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have used a number of different frame and cover configurations to address the inherent disadvantages of an open truck bed that is exposed to the weather and the security issues in which a covered bed conceals cargo within and provides weather protection. Additionally, a tonneau cover provides for a more aerodynamic vehicle enhancing fuel economy as well. Prior art cover assemblies of this type for example can be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,894,766, 4,762,360, 4,792,178 and applicant's own U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,995.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,766 a cargo carrying vehicle is disclosed which shows a quickly removable two-part stake for flatbed cargo carrying vehicle. The device shows both segments extending between oppositely disposed posts with interconnecting piece therebetween.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,762,360 a demountable pick-up truck tonneau cover is disclosed which shows a frame configuration which is removably secured to the sidewalls of a pick-up bed.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,178 a truck tonneau cover assembly is disclosed which shows a pair of oppositely disposed tracks in which a fabric tonneau cover is guided over multiply positioned bow elements.
Finally, in applicant's own U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,995 a rail assembly for a tonneau cover is disclosed which shows the utilization of an adjustable bow elements extending between oppositely disposed extruded aluminum rail sections which are removably mounted on the side walls of a truck bed.